I Do
by Queen Thayet
Summary: You've seen it before- I'm continuing it. What would happen if Alanna married Jon? Well, click here and find out, silly!


Hey!! Mango here- this is Mads' fic, but she didn't wanna finish it... good thing, too, 'cause I LURVE a/j fics!!! Jon totally rocks!!!!  
*_* mango tea  
  
~*~  
Alanna took a deep breath in, filling her lungs with the desert air that whipped her flaming hair around her small head. She had to find some way to calm herself, before she completely lost it. She could feel anger bubble in her veins like some vile liquid, but she had to get control of her un controllable temper. If she didn't, who know what would happen?  
But it's not like I don't have reason to be mad, Alanna thought bitterly to herself. In fact, I should probably be screaming at the top of my lungs right about now! But the fact was that, instead of screaming at the top of her lungs, Alanna of Trebond and Olau was on a desert journey- a desert journey to the most important decision of her life. She looked over at the orange sun, now just dipping below the horizon. What was she doing?  
And yet she knew exactly what she was doing. She was traveling to Tortall with Prince Jonathan and Myles of Olau, after "accepting" (if that was even the correct term to use) Jon's wedding proposal. She was going to be Queen sometime in the next ten years.  
Her first and for most concern was actually being queen. She was not afraid to admit that she did not like ruling people, and did not even like court itself. She knew that the only way Tortall would even hold together during her reign would be because Jonathan was one heckuva king. She also knew that the one reason Tortall wouldn't hold together during her reign was her own, stubborn self.   
What was she doing?  
Her second concern was- quite simply- children. She was not ready to be a mom, and did not think she would be for many years to come. I'm only nineteen! She though desperately. I'm too young to have a baby! But, when the sand got down to salt, she knew that nineteen was not too young to have a baby. Too young in her opinion, yes, but not too young in the opinions of the courtiers, or of her fiancee.  
What was she doing?  
And, as silly as it sounded, her third- and probably most nagging worry- was about her thief friend, George Cooper. George had showed a romantic interest before Jon had even thought about her as a girl, and she was extremely worried what the impact of the wedding would have on George. Frankly, she thought he would plainly leave Tortall. Yes, it sounded drastic, but some how she knew that her friend's love for her was just that- love. And that was something she would never be able to give him back. Besides, she loved Jonathan. She had always loved Jonathan.   
Didn't she?  
Well, then. why was a little voice in the back of her mind going...  
"What are you doing?" Jon asked casually, noticing the look of forlorn on Alanna's face.  
"Oh, nothing," she mumbled, attempting a smile. "Just thinking."  
"Thinking about the wedding?" Jon asked, returning hers with a wide smile of his own.  
"That's it," she replied. "I'm thinking about the wedding.  
~*~  
"I don't care!" Alanna finally shouted. "They are just stupid colors!"  
Mistress Cooper gave the seamstress an apologetic look. "Excuse me, Mistress Weaver, but could you give me and the Queen-to-be a second? If you wouldn't mind, of course."  
Mistress Weaver looked like she would very much mind, but gave a gruff nod to Eleni Cooper. Guiding Alanna to a corner, she gave her a stern look. "Alanna, this is not going to go any quicker with you being so stubborn," she said, eyes troubled. "Now, what's wrong?"  
Alanna attempted to turn away, but she could not escape the older woman's stare. Finally, she gave in. "In all truth, I do not care for this marriage business at all." She bit her lip. "In all truth I don't even want to-"  
Eleni covered Alanna's mouth with a thin hand. "I'm not sure I am the one who's going to want to hear what's about to come out of your mouth, lass," she said, almost gravely. "If you are having second thoughts, lass, it would be best to just tell Jon-"  
"But that's just it!" Alanna said, stomping a foot on stone floor. "I'm not even having first thoughts about getting married-"  
"Pardon me, ladies," Mistress Weaver said impatiently, "but I don't have all day. Either you choose the dress now, or you make another appointment."  
Eleni gave Alanna a questioning look. "So what will it be?" she asked softly.  
Alanna hesitated for a few long moments, then trudged over to the seamstress.  
Eleni Cooper's heart was slowly breaking for her son.  
~*~  
Later that night, Jon smiled at Alanna as they were getting ready to sleep. "Alanna, I want you to know how much I love you," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist.   
Alanna sighed, resting her head on her chest. "I love you, too, I really do." She felt a tear trickle down her cheek. "No matter what happens, I want you to know that I will always love you."  
Jon chuckled. "Alanna, nothing bad is going to happen. Everything's going to be perfect. You're healthy, I'm in prime shape- we'll never lose each other."  
Alanna smiled ironically. He thought she was talking about death. How could she, though, tell him that she was talking about leaving him?   
"No matter what I do, Jon," she whispered as he drifted to sleep, "I always love you. Never forget that." She felt more tears roll down her cheek. "Always."  
What was she going to do?  
~*~  
REVIEW! smooches! *Madeline*  
  
  



End file.
